Pergunte aos personagens de One Piece 2
by Anny C. XD
Summary: Para aqueles que ficaram com gostinho de quero mais ao ler "Pergunte aos personagens de One Piece", aqui está o segundo da série! Feito a pedidos


Eu sei! Demorou... Mas saiu!!! ^^

Mas esse, infelizmente não vai ser/foi betado ...

_[a beta não conhece a história de One Piece...]_

Heresia!!!{ não acham???}

_[... ¬¬ continuando... Ela não conhece a história e está impossibilitada de betar no momento]_

Graças a você e o seu "acordo"!!

_[Ele foi justo, então para de reclamar! ... E começa logo que o povo já deve estar curioso para saber que m*** que você vai fazer dessa vez... ¬¬]_

YOSHI!!

_[Sério... Não sei como você agüentam esse ser...]_

Pergunte aos Personagens de One Piece 2!!!

Apresentadora: YO MINA!!!

Platéia: -delira- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Apresentadora: Estamos aqui novamente para mais um... Pergunte aos Personagens de One Piece! –entra a abertura do programa-

Abertura: -canção tosca- Pergunte aos Personagens de One Piece!!!

Apresentadora: ¬¬ Não tinha nada melhor não?

Assessora: o.o Não .

Apresentadora: tsc tsc ... Bem... Como vocês podem ver...

Assessora: Eles não podem ver.

Apresentadora: ò.ó O que disse?

Assessora: o.o É que... você disse que eles podem ver...

Apresentadora: E...?

Assessora: E eles não podem. Porque está tudo está tudo escrito...

Apresentadora: ¬¬ Você me interrompeu para dizer ISSO??! Ò.Ó

Asessora: O.O Sorry... –medo-

Apresentadora: ¬¬ -vira para a platéia- Ta... Eu sei que estou meio... muito estressada, mas quem não ficaria depois de ir parar no hospital porque o teto do estúdio desabou em cima de você??

Platéia: Verdade, verdade.

Apresentadora: E como eu ia dizendo... Como vocês podem LER, eu estou aqui com a perna ainda engessada por causa disso. ¬¬ -mostra a perna- Ela ainda dói. Mas... Eu não sou importante né?... Vocês vieram aqui saber como os seus queridos personagens ficaram depois de ir ao hospital, como eu fui, mas ninguém quer saber de mim mesmo... –momento emo- Snif =*(

Diretora: Caram caram, cof cof, atchim...

Apresentadora: Ah é... Que entrem os nossos queridinhos! –queridinhos entram e sentam em suas poltronas-

Ruffy: U.U SUKE! Esse estúdio é bem maior que o outro!

Usopp: U.U Olha só a arquitetura, o acabamento, a estrutura... *.* Quem construiu?

Apresentadora: Bem... O projeto foi do Iceburg. ^^

Franky: Se tivessem pedido a mim teria saído muito melhor. –música começa a tocar –

Música: "Ciumenta, para de ser tão ciumenta..." [ou seja lá como for a letra da música]

Franky: ¬¬

Nami: E quem pagou pelos estragos? Eu não recebi a conta.

Apresentadora: A patrocinadora. ^^ Ela ganhou na mega sena e ficou trilhardária.

Nami: $.$

Sanji: Mandy-swan é tão bondosa!

Zoro: Será que dá para parar de puxar o saco?

Platéia: O.O

Zoro: Da garota!

Platéia: XP

Zoro: ¬¬ da para parar de pensar merda?

Robin: Se você continuar falando coisas de duplo sentido não tem como.

Brooke: Apresentadora...

Apresentadora: Sim?

Brooke: Posso ver sua calcinha?

Apresentadora: ¬¬

Nami: -dá um soco em Brooke- Eu já não disse para parar com essa história de calcinha? Ò.Ó

Chopper: Brooke! Você está bem? O.O Seu coração não está batendo! Alguém chama um médico!!! O.o Pera ai, eu sou médico... e ele não tem coração...

Ruffy: XD

Apresentadora: Tudo bem.... Já estão sentados e confortáveis. Agora vamos começar. O esquema é o mesmo da última vez. Que entre o primeiro "entrevistador", Heffner. – a parede atrás da mesa de entrevistas começa a girar, junto com uma parte do chão e leva a mesa vazia por uma lado enquanto outra mesa com o primeiro entrevistador sentado aparece-

Todos: U.U

Apresentadora: Mais inovações. ^^ Konbawa, Heffner-san. Pode começar a fazer as perguntas.

Heffner: Ok. Primeiro... Para o Sanji.

Sanji: Sabia! Sou sempre o primeiro. –se achando-

Zoro: É que geralmente os entrevistadores guardam as melhores perguntas para o final.

Sanji: ¬¬.s (era para ser o Sanji fumando)

Heffner: Sanji, Já te chamaram de emo?

Zoro: Não disse?

Sanji: ¬¬.s Você foi a primeira.

Heffner: .

Sanji: Mas como você é uma dama, eu te perdôo...

Heffner: Ufa...

Sanji: Com uma condição.

Apresentadora: ¬¬ Até já sei qual é...

Sanji: Que você prove um de meus quitutes. ^^.s -oferece bandeja com quitutes-

Apresentadora: O.O Por essa eu não esperava.

Assessora: Nem eu.

Apresentadora: O que você está fazendo aqui??? Ò.Ó

Assessora: Fui!

Apresentadora: Melhor para você. Unf... Sanji-kun, depois do programa você faz até um jantar completo para a Heffner-san, mas agora... Dá para sentar?!? Temos que continuar.

Sanji: o.o Apresentadora-chan está nervosa... Ela fica tão kawaii assim!

Apresentadora: ¬¬ Cala a boca. Por sua culpa eu fui para no hospital. ¬¬

Sanji: Mil perdoes! Quer que eu faça uma massagem para você relaxar? Quem sabe uma bebida refrescante?

Apresentadora: U.U eu adorari...

Diretora: ¬¬ O que você disse para o Sanji em relação à Heffner vale para você também.

Apresentadora: o.o Nos vemos nos bastidores Sanji-kun. ^^

Sanji: Eu estarei esperando!

Diretora: Continuem.

Heffner: Certo. Ainda para o Sanji...

Sanji: Ela me ama!

Heffner: O que você daria pelo Nami?

Sanji: O mundo! O céu, a terra! A minha vida pela Nami-swan!

Heffner: E o que você acha das fics Ruffy X Nami?

Sanji: O maior sacrilégio já feito na história! Não é, Nami-swan?

Nami: Se ele tivesse dinheiro eu não me importaria.

Sanji: -vai para o cantinho emo-

Heffner: Nami-san, já que você se pronunciou, a próxima é você.

Nami: Vai pagar quanto pelas respostas?

Apresentadora: Nada.

Nami: Unf... ¬¬

Heffner: Nami, você tem ciúmes da Robin?

Nami: Ciúmes? Por que eu teria? Ela nem é rica.

Heffner: E falando em dinheiro... Você não pensa em pagar pelo Clima Tac para o Usopp, não?

Usopp: Isso ai!

Nami: Não. Eu não assinei contrato nenhum falando isso.

Ruffy: XP Se deu mal Usopp.

Usopp: Né?

Heffner: Próxima é para você, Ruffy.

Ruffy: Eu? Yoshi!

Heffner: De onde vem o "Monkey" do seu nome?

Ruffy: ... Sabe que eu não sei? XP

Heffner: E quem você pensa em pegar: Vivi, Nami ou Robin?

Ruffy: Pegar? E por que eu pegaria elas? Elas são comestíveis?

Apresentadora: XD Bem... elas são feitas de carne...

Sanji: Nem pense nisso! Ò.Ó

Ruffy: -com a boca quase mordendo a Nami- = P . -volta para a poltrona- Saco.

Heffner: Agora o Zoro.

Zoro: -dormido- Zzzzzzz

Robin: _One Fleur_ -uma mão surge no corpo de Zoro e tampa seu nariz-

Zoro: Aghhhhh Quem fez isso?

Robin: Bom dia "Bela Adormecida". ^^

Zoro: ¬¬

Heffner: Zoro, por que você dorme tanto?

Zoro: Ahn?

Heffner: ¬¬ Por que você... Esquece.

Zoro: Então por que me acordou?

Heffner: Tudo bem, escolha rápido: Robin, Tashigi ou não tem certeza sobre sua sexualidade?

Sanji: Eu acho que a última opção.

Zoro: Seu... _ONI GI.._.

Diretora: PAREM! Você não vão destruir outro estúdio!! Ò.Ó

Apresentadora: Continue, Heffner.

Heffner: Certo. Zoro, ainda é você. Responda: você se enporta de fazer casais com homens e fan arts e fan fics?

Zoro: O que você acha? ¬¬

Heffner: o.o Sem mais perguntas para você. Agora... Chopper! Como você pode ser tão "apertavel"?

Chopper: A-apertável? O.o

Heffner: É. ^^

Chopper: . E eu lá sei?

Heffner: E como você se sente sendo considerado o "pet" do navio e só valer 50 berries?

Chopper: -se transforma- ULTRAJADO!! Eu valho muito mais que isso!

Apresentadora: Concordo. Se até a Nami vale 16.000.000, você deveria valer uns 30.000.000 pelo menos!

Nami: ¬¬ EU NÃO PEDI PARA TER UM CARTAZ DE PROCURADA! Ò.Ó

Apresentadora: O.O Próxima pergunta, próxima pergunta!

Heffner: Usopp, você conhece o Pinócchio?

Usopp: o.o Para que essa pergunta?

Heffner: Só responde.

Usopp: Não pessoalmente.

Heffner: Você se identifica com ele?

Usopp: o.o Por quê?

Apresentadora: Porque ele mente que nem você.

Usopp: Eu não minto!

Apresentadora: E tem um nariz que nem o seu.

Usopp: Que nem o meu? O.o

Apresentadora: Gigante. XD

Usopp: ¬¬ Cale-se mulher ou mandarei meus 8.000 seguidores te atacarem!

Apresentadora: Ah ta... Sei... Eles estão lá fora esperando né?

Usopp: Isso mesmo!

Apresentadora: Produção, mostra a imagem da entrada. –imagem da entrada do estúdio aparece no telão atrás do palco- E então, Usopp, cadê eles?

Usopp: o.o .

Apresentadora: ^^ Próxima pergunta.

Heffner: Usopp, você é alérgico à lactose?

Usopp: Não que eu saiba...

Heffner: Agora a Robin.

Robin: Sim?

Heffner: Robin, qual foi a sensação de apertar as partes intimas do Franky?

Robin: Eu não tive sensação nenhuma. Eu só dou o pensamento primordial. O resto não é sentido por mim.

Heffner: Ah... Mas... Você faria de novo?

Robin: Se o capitão ordenar ou for preciso...

Franky: Não vai ser preciso!

Robin: ^^

Heffner: Você faria o mesmo com o Zoro.

Robin: Se fosse preciso, sim

Zoro: Nem vem!

Heffner: Hummmmmmm Não minta! Quais as suas intenções com o Zoro?

Robin: Agora? Nenhuma.

Apresentadora: Agora? Então já teve?

Robin: -cora-

Heffner: XD Agora para o Franky. E ai... A Robin tem "A pegada"?

Franky: o.o A pegada dolorosa você quis dizer, né?

Heffner: XD Serve.

Franky: Tem. Por que você acha que eu chorei tanto?

Ruffy: Ué... Eu pensei que você estava emocionado.

Franky: Não estava, não!

Ruffy: XP

Heffner: Brooke! Você já se sentiu gordo? Obeso?

Brooke: Não, pelo menos nos últimos 100 anos.

Heffner: E você tem meleca? E cérebro?

Brooke: Não e... não. Eu uso a minha cabeça para guardar o dial com eu e meus companheiros cantando.

Heffner: OOOOOK! Perguntas encerradas! Até a próxima! –parede começa a girar novamente-

Apresentadora: E agora o próximo entrevistador: Nicegirl100! Mas antes que comecem as perguntas, as nossa famosas e polêmicas "Perguntas de Rua"! Roda o VT!

Perguntas de Rua: Aqui é a Jubiletti e eu tenho uma pergunta para todos: o que vcs acham dos cosplays que fazem? Olha só um aqui pra mostrar a categoria da coisa: -aparece a imagem no telão- .com/art/cosplay-Sanji-x-Nami-2nd-movie-15382559

Apresentadora: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Todos: XDDDDDD

Nami: Ò.Ó

Sanji: Contando que eu seja o noivo, tudo bem ^^

Ruffy: Nami, você está parecendo uma porca! XD

Usopp: É... acho que ela engordou de tanto comer as coisas que o Sanji faz! XP

Sanji: Eu nunca faria tal coisa com a Nami-swan! Tudo o que eu preparo para ela e para a Robin-chan é o mais saudável possível!

Apresentadora: XD –chorando de tanto rir- Vamos logo com as perguntas.

Nicegirl100: Certo. Esta é para o Zoro...

Apresentadora: Vejam se ele está acordado.

Zoro: Eu estou sim. Vai logo.

Nicegirl100: Zoro, você coloca especificamente a Wado Ichimoji, a espada que ganhou de Kuina, na boca... Por acaso é alguma alusão ao que você realmente gostaria de fazer com a guria, safadinho?

Zoro: O.O De jeito nenhum!

Nicegirl100: Sei... Depois o Sanji que é o Ero u.ú

Sanji: Ei!

Nicegirl100: Sorry, Sanji-kun. Agora é você.

Sanji: Fale doce dama.

Nicegirl100: Que tal uma fantasia em que tanto a Robin quanto a Nami e a Vivi são extremamente apaixonadas por você e não vestem nada além de roupas de banho sexies, o Zoro é o seu "cãozinho" e sempre o chama de "mestre" e o Luffy é educado a mesa?

Sanji: O.O.s E isso é possível?

Nicegirl100: Sou uma ficwriter também e posso tornar essa fantasia uma realidade! Mas em troca você tem que parar de fumar e.e

Sanji: Não dá. Esse é o meu charme. As garotas adoram.

Apresentadora: -como se fosse um espirro- Mentira!

Nicegirl100: Saúde. Mas é uma pena Sanji-kun. =/ Então... Luffy... sendo você de borracha... Se eu te usar para apagar algum rabisco, você gasta?? O.o

Ruffy: XP Nunca tinha pensado nisso! XD Mas acho que sim. ^^

Apresentadora: Posso tentar? U.u

Diretora: Só depois que a gravação acabar.

Apresentadora: Saco. ¬¬

Diretora: Sou eu quem decide quando seu contrato acaba, não se esqueça.

Apresentadora: O.O Calei-me

Nicegirl100: XD Franky... Não importa o que as outras pessoas dizem de você... TÚ É O CARA! E ganha de 100 em muitos supostos " garotinhos sexies" de One Piece u.u

Franky: Eu também acho!!

Sanji: Isso foi uma indireta?

Apresentadora: Foi. Mas acho que não foi para você.

Zoro: Silas! [tecla SAP = se lascou]

Nicegirl100: Ah... e Zoro, vê se não dorme senão roubo a Wado Ichimoji e coloco na boca numa alusão do que EU vou fazer com VOCÊ

Zoro: O.O

Nicegirl100: Agora a Nami...

Nami: Eu não vou ganhar nada mesmo??

Apresentadora: Não.

Nami: ¬¬

Nicegirl100: Nami, que tal fazer um leilão de seus Nakamas??

Nami: uhmmm...

Nicegirl100: Quero dizer... Se depender dessas fã girls loucas, capaz de ganhar o triplo do valor equivalente a recompensa de cada um, hein?

Nami: Ótima idéia!

Todos: O.O

Nicegirl100: Mas é claro que, pela idéia ser minha, você deve me pagar algo, senão vira plágio, não é mesmo?

Nami: Putz... Eu já não estou ganhando nada para responder essas perguntas e agora ainda tenho que pagar???

Nicegirl100: ;D Não se preocupe, não quero seu dinheiro.

Nami: Não? O.o

Nicegirl100: Apenas reserve o Roronoa para mim x]

Zoro: Ei!

Nami: O Zoro? Não pode ser o Chopper?

Chopper: Ei!

Nicegirl100: Não.

Nami: Tudo bem, contanto que você me pague o triplo da recompensa dele.

Nicegirl100: Feito!

Zoro: PORRA! Eu lá sou mercadoria para ser vendido??

Nicegirl100 e Nami: É.

Zoro: ¬¬

Nicegirl100: Bom fazer negócio com você. ^^

Nami: Idem. Assina aqui. –entrega o contrato-

Nicegirl100: -assina o contrato- Aqui.

Nami: Depois que você pagar ele é seu. Se você conseguir levá-lo XP

Nicegirl100: O.O ¬¬ Saco. – desaparece pela porta giratória-

Nami: ^^ Acho que eu daria uma boa advogada.

Apresentadora: Com certeza.

Tenshi Oni: Olha eu aqui de novoo XD

Apresentadora: ^^ Você é a próxima entrevistadora?

Tenshi Oni: Sou. ^^ Posso começar? Vai ser rapidinho, juro.

Apresentadora: Vai.

Tenshi Oni: u.u A pergunta é para o Ruffy.

Ruffy: Eu? XD

Tenshi Oni: O que você vai fazer depois de ser o Rei dos Piratas?

Ruffy: Fácil! Ser o Rei dos Piratas!

Todos: ¬¬

Tenshi Oni: Alias, o que o Rei dos Piratas faz? O.o

Ruffy: Ué... É o Rei dos Piratas!

Todos: ¬ . ¬

Tenshi Oni: ¬¬ Já vi que não adianta perguntar... Então, geral do One Piece: O que vocês acham que é o tesouro de One Piece?

Nami: Dinheiro! Jóias! Ouro! $.$

Sanji: O mapa para a localização do All Blue.

Franky: O "Orojackson". [SAP: Orojackson é o nome do navio que o "pai" do Franky construiu para o Roger]

Chopper: Muitos livros de vários reinos sobre, principalmente, medicina.

Robin: O "Real Poneglyph".

Usopp: Um Eternal Pose para Eblaf [sap: terra dos gigantes guerreiros]

Zoro: Uma katana inquebrável, porque as minhas sempre quebram, ¬¬

Brooke: Um baú cheio de calcinhas.

Todos: ¬¬

Tenshi Oni: Bom... Nami, por que você não se casa com o Ruffy? Já pensou, se ele se tornar o Rei dos Piratas, você vai ficar superfamosa! XD

Nami: Eu não me importo com fama, a não ser que ela traga dinheiro!

Tenshi Oni: Ai eu já não sei.

Nami: Então nada feito.

Tenshi Oni: =/ Bom, é isso... Beijos para todos. –parede começa a girar- Sanji, eu ainda vou te roubar, você vai ser só meu!! Muahahahahaha –risada maligna-

Sanji: o.o –parede se fecha revelando o próximo entrevistador-

Apresentadora: Mandy!

Mandy: Eu!

Apresentadora: XD Parece que a próxima entrevistadora é a nossa patrocinadora! XD

Nami: A trilhardária? U.U

Apresentadora: Mas antes precisamos ir para a "Pergunta de Rua", se importa Mandy?

Mandy: Não. ^^ Podem ir.

Apresentadora: Certo. Roda o VT!

Pergunta de Rua: -tela preta- Pelo visto eu fiz bem de ter permanecido anônimo XD

Sanji: é aquele FDP!!

Pergunta de Rua: Aqui vai outra pergunta para o Sanji.

Sanji: FDP!! Deixa de ser covarde! Mostra a cara!

Pergunta: Sanji, o Shitibukai Bartholomew Kuma tem o poder de mandar as pessoas para um lugar onde elas gostariam muito de ir. Quando ele usou esse poder no Franky, ele foi para uma ilha de alta tecnologia, porque ele é um ciborgue inventor. A Nami foi parar numa ilha onde estudam o clima, porque ela é navegadora e tem o Clima Tac como arma. O Brooke caiu numa ilha onde todos obedecem suas ordens, incluindo as calcinhas. O Luffy tem essa cara de bobo, mas caiu numa ilha onde só existem mulheres, e onde elas estão dispostas a PAGAR só para poder encostar nele. Mas você caiu numa ilha de travestis... Isso é meio suspeito...

Sanji: FDP!! ORDINÁRIO!! VAI...

Diretora: Epa epa! Chega com os elogios! E trate de se acalmar ô estressadinho! Se você destruir o estúdio de novo eu prometo que te mato!!!! Ò.Ó

Sanji: O.O Tudo bem diretora-chan sua beleza é um calmante natural para mim!

Diretora: ¬¬

Mandy: Posso começar?

Diretora: Pode.

Mandy: ^^ Vocês gostaram dos seus presentes do último Talk Show?

Todos os que receberam: Sim XD

Todos os que não receberam: Que presente?

Mandy: Vim trazer mais. ^^ A notícia boa é que pode ser qualquer coisa. Inclusive dinheiro.

Nami: $.$

Mandy: Escrevam nesses cartões o que você s gostariam de ganhar e entreguem á produção. Escreveram? Ótimo. Então já posso começar as perguntas. Par todos do bando do chapéu de palha: sobre perguntarem se tenho poder, naquela hora eu não tinha, mas agora tenho a Kaze Kaze no Mi – uma forte ventania atinge o estúdio- mesmo assim não posso entrar na equipe? Juro que compro tudo que faltar no navio sempre que precisar, além de oferecer dinheiro para todos... onegai?

Nami: Por favor deixem ela entrar!!!!!!

Ruffy: Xo Agora não dá. Nós estamos todos separados.... Nem tripulação mais tem. =/

Aresentadora: Verdade.

Mandy: ç.ç ... Tudo bem... =/ Para a próxima pergunta foi necessário um grande esquema e o pagamente de uma grande propina para que ela fosse feita. –aparece uma vídeo chamada no telão-

Todos: O.O

Mandy: Ace. Você é foda, sou sua fã. Você virou um dos meus personagens favoritos.

Ace: Valeu.

Mandy: Pediria para você casar comigo, mas acho que todos os personagens de One Piece foram treinados para não se casar com fãs, então já sei a resposta...

Ace: ^^ Não. Eu não quero casar com você.

Apresentadora: Ela gastou essa grana preta só para perguntar isso??

Ace: E além do mais, que futuro você teria comigo? Eu estou para morrer, se lembra?

Mandy: Ah é... =/ Chato né?

Ace: Pode apostar.

Mandy: Tudo bem. Agora para o governo mundial. – telão muda para outra vídeo chamada- Vocês são do mal ein... Por que a maioria que era para defender a todos são os vilões e os piratas que eram para ser maus são os mocinhos? A falta de caráter de vocês é que faz vocês perderem...

Governo Mundial: Corrupção existem em todo lugar. O governo mundial não está livre dessa praga. Mais alguma pergunta?

Mandy: Não. –vídeo chamada se encerra e outra com várias pessoas começa- Para a família"D": vocês são fodas... Cara, o avô é conhecido por ser muito forte na marinha, o pai é um líder revolucionário incrível, os netos são piratas do mais alto nível, considerando que um deles será o Rei dos Piratas.

Ruffy: Isso ai!!!

Mandy: Família maravilhosa a de vocês em?

Família D.: XD

Mandy: O DNA de vocês é tão bom assim desde o começo dos D. ou só começou a funcionar bem agora?

Família D.: Nunca tinha pensado nisso...

Todos: ¬¬

Apresentadora: Todos vocês são tapados assim?

Família D.: Não sei.

Todos: ¬¬

Mandy: ¬¬ Tudo bem... –encerra a vídeo chamada- Ah... Sanji, Zoro, eu sei onde tem fics de vocês dois juntos.

Sanji e Zoro: Onde????

Mandy: É no – CENSURADO - em umas muito loucas e junto tem os nomes das autoras para você matarem.

Zoro: Eu vou matar essas garotas!

Sanji: Não vai não! –começa discussão-

Mandy: Eu não gosto tanto assim, mais as vezes você parecem casal por brigarem tanto. Sabia que é assim que surgem os casais yaois nos outros anime? O ódio, amizade rival/implicante, se torna amor... Palavra de quem escreve fics yaoi, então se vocês não quiserem aprofundar o relacionamento de vocês, aconselho parar com essas briginhas.

Mandy: Ow, Ruffy, Nami... Vocês formam um casal kawaii em fics. Se quiserem achar essas histórias entra no site que falei agora pouco. A de vocês fica melhor que do casal yaoi ali que ta brigando –aponta para Sanji e Zoro que estavam se engalfinhando no chão e ao ouvir isso param sendo que Sanji esta deitado no chão agarrando a camisa de Zoro e Zorro está ajoelhado em cima dele com uma perna de cada lado segurando a camisa de Sanji-

Sanji e Zoro: Que?

Todos: ¬¬

Apresentadora: Mais yaoi só um chupão agora... ¬¬ -Zorro e Sanji saem da posição- É, agora está melhor.

Mandy: Franky... Nunca ninguém te Disse que a sua dançinha é ridícula? Se não falaram, desculpa falar, é que eu sou muito sincera...

Franky: Sua sinceridade é comovente –ironia-

Mandy: Ah... E sobre seu ponto fraco, costas, porque você não pediu depois para o Iceburg terminar? A intenção era vocês ter um ponto fraco para os inimigos atacarem?

Franky: o.o Não tinha pensado nisso... Mas eu não ia deixar o Iceburg mexer na minha bunda.

Mandy: XP Verdade! XD ... Zoro, Sei que não dá para casar com você, mas continuo te admirando.

Zoro: Que bom que você entendeu.

Mandy: Você realmente goata dos seus nakamas, né?

Zoro: Não tenho certeza. ...

Mandy: Tanto faz. Você e o Sanji são fodas, sou fã dos dois e a recompensa pros dois ta baixa.

Zoro e Sanji: Condordo.

Mandy: Robin, acho que você e o Zoro formam um ótimo par. As fics de vocês são tão kawaii. Nelas só você para domar ela, mesmo, porque ninguém consegue...

Zoro: Eu lá sou bicho para ser domado?

Apresentadora: Você é o tigrezinho da Robin, né Robin?

Robin: -cora-

Mandy: XD Concordo!! Agora para todos: alguém já percebeu que o anime cita muitas coisas parecidas com as histórias Disney e outros filmes meio que infantis que já tiveram?

Apresentadora: Sim

Personagens: Não

Apresentadora e Mandy: ¬¬

Apresentadora: Personagens nunca notam sobre eles mesmos.

Mandy: Verdade. ... Já vou indo. ... Ah... Os presentes estão na sala ao lado. Podem ir lá peg... –personagens saem correndo para a sala ao lado- Ta né... Tchau!!

Apresentadora: E aqui acaba mais um Talk Show "Pergunte aos Personagens de One Piece"! Até o nosso próximo encontro!!

Diretora: Eeeeeeeeeeeeee CORTA! Pronto.

Apresentadora: Sanji-kun me e a minha massagem?? –sai correndo para a sala ao lado-

______________________________________________________________________

Sinceramente? Preferi a Primeira.

_[também]_

E só mais uma coisa...

Não vai haver mais "pergunte aos personagens de one piece"

_[pelo menos não nesse ano]_

Mas eu estou pensando em fazer outro tipo esse só que com outro anime/manga.

Idéias?

Podem mandar!

_[esperamos por reviews!!]_

P.s.: Se eu errei o sexo de alguém... [entrevistador (a)]

GOMENASAI!!! {acho que é assim que se fala XP];

Pps.: As perguntas foram feitas do jeito que me foram enviadas, então erros de ortografia nos nomes dos personagens ou algo do tipo são de inteira responsabilidade do "entrevistadores";

Ppps.: Nicegirl100, se você realmente fizer a fic me avisa???? Eu adoraria lê-la.


End file.
